


斑点

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Halloween, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 为了帮The Them打败约翰逊派、拿到学校的万圣节最佳装扮奖，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利提着行李箱来到下塔德菲尔德的鼠尾草小木屋。而塔德菲尔德的空气，一如既往，充满了“爱”。





	斑点

**1**

亚茨拉菲尔打了个响指，鼠尾草小屋大门上挂着的马蹄铁晃了两晃，“咣当”一声掉在地上。

克鲁利相当敷衍地点头致谢，然后拎着手提行李箱先走了进去。

下塔德菲尔德的鼠尾草小屋迎来了它近两年来的第一批客人——一个天使，和一个恶魔。

“我真不懂，干嘛非得在门上挂马蹄铁。”

“明显就是为了提防你这种——邪恶造物。”天使跟在他后面走进小屋，“老实说我不太想来塔德菲尔德，这地方的空气有点‘奇怪’。”

“怎么奇怪了，‘充满了爱’？”克鲁利迈着六亲不认的步伐走到客厅中央，把手提行李箱放在地板上，然后转身冲亚茨拉菲尔摊开双手，“欢迎和邪恶造物共度万圣节假期，天使。”

“我眼下一点都不想跟你解释到底有什么奇怪。”亚茨拉菲尔的语气有点绝望，相当无奈。但至少，他确实很喜欢这栋温馨可爱的小屋子。

克鲁利绕着小客厅走了两圈。鼠尾草小屋的院子里种了爬山虎，这些小东西在没什么人打理修剪的日子里肆意疯长，很快就爬上墙壁爬过窗台，然后顺着开了一条缝的窗子爬进室内。

“瞧瞧你们，生机勃勃啊。”向来热爱植物的恶魔盯着溜进室内的爬山虎挑了挑眉毛。大概两秒钟之后，爬山虎叶子抖了两下，特别知趣极其自觉地顺着窗台原路撤退，乖乖退到室外。

“真有这个必要吗，亲爱的？”亚茨拉菲尔摇头。六千年过去了，这条老蛇很多时候还是幼稚得惊人。

克鲁利给了他一个很无辜的表情。

亚茨拉菲尔觉得克鲁利有时会反应过度，或者小题大做——比如说，站在他自己的角度上看，他认为根本没必要为了“帮一群孩子在学校万圣节晚会上赢得最佳装扮奖”而专门从伦敦跑到塔德菲尔德来。

甚至还是提前一天来的。

而且订下了价格不菲的鼠尾草小屋。

而对此，克鲁利的解释是：“那可是前任敌基督，在和这个孩子有关的事儿上我们最好上点心。”

听起来还挺像那么回事儿。

天使背着手在小屋内慢慢踱步，他走过的地方灰尘消失不见，整栋小屋像是刚经历了一次彻头彻尾的专业保洁。期间克鲁利蹲在花园里，试图继续和墙上的爬山虎讲道理。

在大概十分钟之后，天使先是听到了一阵自行车铃，非常清脆，节奏轻快——然后敲门声响起来，四个小孩一只狗出现在门前。

“下午好，先生们。”前任敌基督抬起头，表情非常乖巧，“你们居然真的来了。非常感谢。”

前任地狱犬在他脚边摇了摇尾巴。

“今年我们一定不会输给约翰逊帮了。”孩子们的开场白听上去铿锵有力、掷地有声，充满了决心。

“所以你们的服装都准备好了？”亚茨拉菲尔把四杯茶一盘点心放上桌，几个孩子乖乖地坐在长沙发上点点头。

“你们准备扮什么？”对面单人沙发上的克鲁利身体和靠垫之间有不计其数个接触点，但同时又好像他根本没靠在那上面一样，是一种非常微妙的姿势。

“新天启四骑士。”亚当语气特别自豪。

“什么？”亚茨拉菲尔努力让自己挑眉的表情看上去友好得体一点。

“新天启四骑士。”亚当又重复了一遍。

“本来我们想要叫‘新时代的天启四骑士’，可是温斯利戴说‘新世界的天启四骑士’要更好。”佩帕耸肩，“后来觉得太麻烦了，不如就简单一点，直接叫‘新天启四骑士’。”

“我喜欢简单。”布莱恩对这个组合称号相当满意。

“而且事实上，它也可以包含很多东西。”温斯利戴继续说道，“不管是新时代、新世界、新纪元，还是什么… …都是‘新’。”

亚茨拉菲尔的表情欢欣振奋，有点做作：“所以你们——新天启四骑士——分别是？”

如果这四个小孩子依旧是战争、饥荒、污染和死亡，那也太没有想象力了。

“我是‘和平’。”佩帕第一个举手，圆乎乎的小脸上自豪洋溢，“消灭了战争的和平，我的信念。”

“啊。”天使发出短促的赞许。他记得几个月以前这位年轻女士手握火焰剑、在战争面前毫不退缩的样子，相当让人印象深刻。

“我是‘洁净’。”布莱恩露出一个很大的笑容。克鲁利看了一眼这孩子衣领上的巧克力渍，没发表任何看法。

“我是——‘健康饮食’。”温斯利戴推了推眼镜，“不过我觉得听上去不太酷，在考虑改成‘丰收’。”

“可你打败饥荒的时候说的就是‘健康饮食’不是‘丰收’，所以你不能改成‘丰收’。我们得有情怀。”布莱恩乐呵呵地说。他是昨天从姑妈那学来的“情怀”这个词，当时他的姑妈正窝在客厅里看一部老电影。

“你呢，亚当？”克鲁利换了个姿势，把身体扭成好几截，“打算从敌基督变成基督或者基督山伯爵吗，还是从撒旦之子变成上帝之子？”

“或者人类之子。”亚茨拉菲尔补充。

克鲁利觉得这句补充声明听上去有点傻，但他决定不和对方计较。

“我就是‘生命’。”亚当摊开双手，“生命是最可贵的东西了，我是死亡无法夺走的生命。”

作为一个天使，亚茨拉菲尔感觉自己心里特别柔软的某块东西被触动了。这就是他喜欢人间、喜欢人类的原因，这地方的原住民们总能让你感觉心里充满爱意。

“而且我决定把狗狗扮成一只独角兽。小小的那种。最圣洁的生物。”亚当说这句话的时候，前任地狱犬非常自豪又愉快地叫了两声。

前任地狱大红人在那一刻感觉有点丢脸。

“新天启四骑士”乖乖坐在沙发上，充满期待地看着与他们共同拯救了世界的天使和恶魔：“先生们，你们是赢得万圣节舞会最佳装扮奖的秘密武器，毕竟你们真的可以… …变形？想好要扮成什么了吗？”

克鲁利转了转眼睛。然后他说：“我扮… …一个恶魔？”

四张小脸立刻垮了下来。

“谁会在万圣节扮自己啊，一点都不酷。”布莱恩抗议。

这句话落入克鲁利耳朵里，将他的脑子捅了个对穿。在6000年的生命当中，从来没人用“一点都不酷”这种句子来评价过他。

恶魔抛弃了瘫在沙发上的奇特姿势。他双腿叉开、上身前倾、双肘放在膝盖上，表情相当认真“我是安东尼.J.克鲁利，我超酷的，所以就算我在万圣节扮我自己也很酷。”

佩帕想了一会儿。虽然还是个小女孩，但她觉得，用自己“女性”的审美标准理性客观公正地评价，克鲁利先生的确很酷。而且很吸引人。可是——

“可是‘在万圣节扮自己’这件事本身就一点都不酷。”敢于直面战争的年轻女士铁面无私，“这跟你自己酷不酷没关系。神奇女侠肯定不会在万圣节扮神奇女侠。”

“詹姆斯.邦德也不会在万圣节扮詹姆斯.邦德。”亚当补充。

趴在地板上的前任地狱犬摇着尾巴，“汪”了几声对自己小主人的说法表示赞同。

“对。”布莱恩从点心盘里抓起一块巧克力司康，“扮自己弱爆了。”

“弱爆了。”温斯利戴下了定论。

克鲁利感觉有一百个哈斯塔在自己脑子里尖叫，“一点都不酷”和“弱爆了”这两个评价变成长翅膀的别西卜绕着他的脑子团团转。伊甸园之蛇把自己扭成更多截，眉头拧成麻花，二十秒钟之后憋出来一句：“那我可以扮詹姆斯.邦德。”

他还有同款子弹孔挡风玻璃贴纸呢，绝对是世界上最还原的詹姆斯.邦德，约翰逊帮的小孩估计要羡慕哭了。

“不行。”孩子们异口同声。

克鲁利有点头疼。

“我们是一个组合，要一起参赛。詹姆斯.邦德和新天启四骑士不应该一起出现，太奇怪了。”温斯利戴抗议，“这就好像X教授和威震天一起出现一样。”

活了6000年的恶魔捂住额头，相当痛苦地呲了呲牙。他感觉自己被四个小孩子打败了。

“其实我们可以扮成对方的样子。”在刚刚的对话当中一直安静旁听的亚茨拉菲尔开了口，“我扮恶魔，克鲁利扮成一个天使。天使、恶魔、新天启四骑士和——呃，一只特别小的独角兽，我觉得挺酷的。”

“酷”这个字眼从亚茨拉菲尔嘴里说出来显得很奇怪，带着一股格子纹温莎结味儿，相当微妙。

追求完美与严谨的新天启四骑士坐在沙发上交换了一阵眼神，然后审慎又郑重其事地点了点头：

“天使、恶魔，新天启四骑士和超小型独角兽。挺酷的。”

**2**

新天启四骑士和他们的超小型独角兽在晚上五点离开鼠尾草小屋，克鲁利瘫在沙发上，仿佛在刚刚过去的三个小时内又经历了一次世界末日浩劫。

他精疲力竭，且相当受打击。

过去的三个小时内居然有人说他“一点都不酷”。而且还不止一次。这是从未有过的事情。特别过分，令人心碎。

他在沙发上翻了个身，背脊埋进靠垫，半死不活地把手垂到地板上。

亚茨拉菲尔觉得这条老蛇未免有点太戏剧化且情绪化了。他在茶壶里续上新烧的开水，坐在对面的小沙发上：“亲爱的，能稍微振作一点吗？是你自己要帮他们的。”

“小孩子真的很可怕，即使是普通的人类小孩，杀伤力也不亚于敌基督。”克鲁利垂在地板的手有气无力地划拉了两下，“难怪撒旦不肯亲自抚养他儿子，非要送到人间来。”

亚茨拉菲尔不是很想跟他讨论有关地狱亲子关系与下一代教育的问题。

“不管怎么说，至少我们现在知道该怎么做了。”他倒了两杯茶，语气尽可能欢欣鼓舞，“明天的万圣节晚会上，你会是一个天使，而我则会是个恶魔。我们最好从现在就开始准备。”

“别想让我穿你的格子纹三件套。温莎结也不行。”克鲁利捂住脸，“太丢人了。”

天使皱了皱眉：“格子纹明明很时髦。”

“是啊，跟‘时髦’这个词一样时髦。”恶魔叹了口气。

塔德菲尔德的夜晚很安静。这里不像伦敦，没有五颜六色的霓虹灯或者嘈杂的音乐，没有面色疲惫的上班族或者在酒吧里寻欢作乐的年轻人。这里只有月光，月光下的草丛，以及草丛里说悄悄话的节肢类昆虫。

他们在沙发上商量了大概半小时，最后决定把克鲁利的翅膀涂成白色，把亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀涂黑，然后再随便做个造型什么的。

做造型很简单，一个奇迹就可以搞定，可翅膀不行。对于天使和恶魔来说，翅膀是身份的重要象征，就像是这两种超自然生命体的核心，不受其他力量影响——他们没法用奇迹改变自己翅膀的形状，或者颜色。

亚茨拉菲尔打了个响指，一黑一白两桶颜料出现在地板上。

天使像做魔术前的准备动作那样舒展了一会儿双手，看上去干劲十足：“我们现在就开始吧？”

他们坐在鼠尾草小屋的木地板上，展开各自的翅膀。黑色和白色的两对翅膀向上竖起，尽情伸展了一会儿，每一片羽毛都在夜晚空气里肆意伸张，然后缓缓垂落在身侧。

克鲁利翅膀尖部的几片羽毛压在亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀上，黑色和白色互相交叠。

“你的翅膀很漂亮。”天使从来是不吝赞美与夸奖的，“保养得很好。”

“是啊，每个月梳理一次，每年三次深度护理，我还给它们做SPA呢。”克鲁利耷拉着眼睛，兴趣缺缺地搅拌自己怀里的颜料捅。是一桶纯黑的颜料，他要帮亚茨拉菲尔把翅膀涂黑。

他们侧过身体，各自把一只翅膀递到对方怀里。

把翅膀伸过去前克鲁利犹豫了一会儿。他们认识很久了，6000年，可这6000年里两人从来没什么肢体接触。

对于一个天使来说，与他人进行肢体上的肢体接触似乎是有些过于“越界”了。

这位天使一直都很友好。他会绅士风度十足地牵过女士的手，或者相当大方得体地跟你握手——但也仅此而已。6000年以来克鲁利从来没见亚茨拉菲尔拥抱别人，或者做出诸如拍肩膀这样的亲密举动来。这个天使的手绝大多数时候都规规矩矩地交叉放在身前，或者放在膝盖上，再或者是乖乖地交叉握在一起。

天使的这双手很少去碰触别人。

虽然他听说在自己蒙头大睡的那近百年时光中，亚茨拉菲尔曾在绅士俱乐部里和其他人类挽着胳膊跳加沃特跳得欢天喜地。克鲁利把这当做是一次“例外”，不予考虑。何况胳膊和胳膊之间隔着好几层布料，根本不会有直接的肌肤接触。

而他现在要把自己的翅膀递到对方手中、递进对方怀里。

翅膀是个非常微妙的部位。它并不像是四肢的延伸，触摸翅膀的感觉和握手的感觉相当不一样。他们的翅膀绝大多数时候都藏在身体里，是更加敏感而私密的部位，是更接近灵魂本质的部位。

克鲁利的翅膀往回缩了缩。他还是觉得这么做有点不大妥当。

而亚茨拉菲尔主动伸出手，把他的翅膀拉了过来，拉进自己怀里，将双手放在黑亮光滑的羽毛上。

克鲁利的身体抖了抖。他觉得这天使根本没有资格指责自己“开车开得太快”。

仿佛在刚刚一脚踩下了油门的天使抚着他形状漂亮的羽毛、勾勒着翅膀优美的轮廓，赞叹道：“多美啊，亲爱的，你躲什么呢。”

恶魔的身体又抖了抖。

接着，亚茨拉菲尔大大方方地把他自己的翅膀递了过来。克鲁利盘起腿，把天使洁白的翅膀放在自己膝盖上，轻轻摸了摸蓬松柔软的白色羽毛。是非常奇特的手感，令人着迷，同时会从心里腾起一些微妙又模糊的情绪。

他突然意识到他们从来没碰触过彼此的翅膀。

在过去的6000年里他们曾经一起在草地上晒太阳，然后把草屑从对方头发里和衣服皱褶里剔出去，亚茨拉菲尔还帮他梳过几次头发，梳得很糟糕。

但他们从来没碰过彼此的翅膀。

亚茨拉菲尔将蘸了白色颜料的笔刷落在克鲁利翅膀上。他动作很轻柔，将颜料一点点推开，小心翼翼地涂抹均匀，用纯白色将黑色羽毛整根包裹起来。

“我曾经见过人类用这种颜料在脸上涂抹花纹，过后用温水就可以冲掉，很方便。”天使仔细用笔刷勾勒着一片片羽毛，小心翼翼地避开羽毛根部。他垂着眼睛，神态非常专注，克鲁利能感觉到自己翅膀下的柔软躯体，那是属于亚茨拉菲尔的柔软。

“说实话，我觉得挺有趣的。我很好奇拥有白色羽毛的你是什么样子。”

“可惜我堕落之前还不认识你。”克鲁利撇撇嘴，“第一次见面的时候，我就已经是个黑漆漆的恶魔了。”

那不是多美好的回忆。可也不算太糟。

“别这么说。”天使又蘸起一小块颜料，“黑色羽毛也美极了，令人惊叹。你一直都很漂亮。”

克鲁利把目光收回来，垂下头盯着摊开在自己膝盖上的洁白翅膀，以及那桶黑漆漆的颜料。

黑色，恶魔的颜色，堕天使的颜色，地狱的颜色。

他突然不想把这双翅膀涂黑了。

**3**

“天使，我在想——”恶魔喉结上下滚动了一下，“不然你明天还是扮天使吧，我们俩都可以是天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔抬起头来：“为什么？”

克鲁利稍微撇开了头：“白色很衬你。”

真正的原因大概要比这短短的几个字复杂很多。他用目光寻找着亚茨拉菲尔羽毛之间的细小缝隙，想象空气溜进层层叠叠的柔软白色羽毛之间，想象自己也可以变得很小很小然后钻进这团纯白的庇护所里，就像他们第一次见面时那样。

如果说“天使”是一个职业，那亚茨拉菲尔从来不是一个完美的天使。他们第一次见面时这个聪明至极却爱犯糊涂的天使就犯了错，把上帝赐下的火焰剑送到人类手中，还亲自用翅膀给一名恶魔挡雨。

这么做不是很合乎“天使”的职业道德。

可是如果用人类的传统观念和世俗印象去看待“天使”这个身份——如果说“天使”意味着善良、仁慈、聪慧以及诸如此类的美好品德，如果说“天使”即是“爱”的造物——那亚茨拉菲尔是个相当优秀的天使。

而如果用克鲁利自己的评判标准去看待“天使”这个词——那么这个词的意思就是“亚茨拉菲尔”。

他的天使，唯一指定、毫无疑问的，是亚茨拉菲尔。

克鲁利把笔刷扔回颜料桶里，木质笔杆磕在塑料颜料桶边缘，“哒”，声音有点死板。

他上半身向后仰去、双手撑地，尽量让自己的姿态看起来放松又随意：“黑翅膀不太好看，你的白翅膀更好看一点。”

亚茨拉菲尔跪坐在地板上，坐得很端正，小腿规规矩矩地叠在两条柔软丰腴的大腿下面，脚尖老老实实地并在一起。他的眼睛是一种非常微妙的颜色，介于橄榄绿和棕色之间。

克鲁利不明白为什么人类总喜欢在文学作品中将天使们描绘成“金头发蓝眼睛”的美国甜心形象，像某种矫枉过正的刻板印象。金头发蓝眼睛很好，这个配色听起来就非常圣洁且具有浪漫主义色彩。但是——但是，让那些千篇一律的金发蓝眼天使见鬼去吧，他们真该看看亚茨拉菲尔这双橄榄色的眼睛是什么样子。

“我不知道你是不是恶魔里面最不会说谎的那个。”坐得很端正的天使把目光收回来，不去看克鲁利的脸，专心致志盯着自己膝盖上的漆黑翅膀。

十几根羽毛已经被涂成了纯白色。

克鲁利在听到这句话的瞬间皱起眉头，鼻子里发出一声具体意义不明但听起来不大满意的嘀咕：“不可能。我是地狱红人。特别会说谎，尤其擅长玩弄人心。”

“别想否认，亲爱的，你就是在撒谎。”天使抬起眼睛，目光飞快地从克鲁利鼻尖上扫过去，然后露出一个笑容，“你不想把我的翅膀涂成黑色，因为那是堕天使的颜色。”

亚茨拉菲尔在绝大多数时候都非常温和。无论是他软绵绵的躯体还是柔软的好脾气，看起来都像是可以随意揉捏的那种，好像你可以把这些柔软的东西捏成任何你想要的样子，把它挤成扁扁的一片或者拉成细长的一条。可在某些情况下，在一些更加正经严肃不由得随便开玩笑的场合，亚茨拉菲尔会变得——根本由不得拒绝或者反驳。

像一大块厚实的乳胶床垫，乳胶本身还是软的，可是床垫的韧性却相当惊人。

克鲁利听到自己又发出了一声意义不明的嘀咕，这次声音是从喉咙里传出来的。他撇开头，把右边肩膀完全塌下去，肢体动作放松得近乎夸张做作。

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。他的眼睛眨了眨，那双眼睛在说“天啊，你真幼稚”。

“你下午说得没错。”天使把自己的笔刷伸进颜料桶里，蘸起更多白色颜料，“下塔德菲尔德的空气的确依旧‘充满了爱’——上次来这的时候我就说过这个，而天使本身就是纯粹的爱的造物。”

克鲁利松了口气。他很高兴亚茨拉菲尔转移了话题。或者至少，目前转移了话题。他把头从左边歪到右边，让自己的声音听上去毫无异常：“所以呢？你接下来要发表什么关于‘爱’的长篇大论吗？”

调侃，讽刺和玩笑，他向来擅长。接下来他需要做的就是用调侃和玩笑打乱这个天使的阵脚，然后把他的注意力转移到别的地方去。聊什么都行，只要不是关于翅膀颜色的话题。

然而面对这句调侃，亚茨拉菲尔说——“对。”

“什么？”克鲁利差点咬到自己的舌头。

“我说，‘对’。下塔德菲尔德充满爱意的空气会对天使造成影响，任何一个天使来到这都会产生一些——冲动。所以听好，我要发表关于‘爱’的长篇大论了。”亚茨拉菲尔又涂白了一片羽毛，动作轻且稳，一点都不像心里正揣着什么冲动的样子。他说这句话的语气听上去有点可爱，同时特别烦人。

这跟克鲁利预计的完全不一样。

他有点烦躁，但是又觉得好像不错。

天使的开场白是这么说的：“首先我需要声明一下，以下言论听起来或许有点，咳，疯狂，但绝对是发自内心的肺腑之言。”

“噢。你醉爱吗，天使？”克鲁利总是忍不住自己打断亚茨拉菲尔说话的冲动，他觉着这么做特别有趣。

“什么？不！这和醉酒不一样，我此时此刻绝对非常清醒。”绝对非常清醒的亚茨拉菲尔在黑色羽毛上面涂开一大块白色颜料，“我想说的是，我想说的是——你看，我们已经经历过了一次世界末日，已经在很大程度上脱离了彼此的阵营。”

克鲁利耸了耸肩：“对。我们现在在‘我们这边’。”

“所以我真不知道你干嘛还要在意翅膀的颜色。”亚茨拉菲尔把笔刷伸进颜料桶，“天堂或者地狱，天使或者恶魔，黑色或者白色。天啊，亲爱的，有必要在意这些看起来像是摆在对立面上的东西吗？”

克鲁利眨了眨眼睛。他把舌头伸出来，然后又飞快缩回去，舌尖不知什么时候变成细长分叉的信子。其实他一点都不在意翅膀的颜色，他可以快快乐乐地把自己的翅膀涂成黄色、红色、紫色。可是亚茨拉菲尔不行。亚茨拉菲尔的翅膀不应该被涂上黑色。

“一开始是你让我对这种二元对立的观点产生怀疑。”亚茨拉菲尔又涂白一片羽毛，“现在我完全不去想它了，我现在在乎的是一些无关立场和阵营、只关乎喜好的东西，你却开着老爷车往后倒退了一大截。”

“胡说。我没后退。恶魔永不后退。”克鲁利感觉手腕杵得有点疼。他直起身子活动了一下腕关节，血液重新开始流动。

“好吧，我们不争这个。”亚茨拉菲尔又抬头看了他一眼，目光很平静，“我只是想说，你可以把天使或者恶魔理解为是一种身不由己的职业选择，它只是一个工作岗位，除此之外什么都不是。这个工作岗位远远、根本、完全，无法定义你是个什么样的造物，也不能代表或者左右你的品格。”

“可我们终究是堕落的。”克鲁利抽了抽鼻子。他看向地板上的颜料桶。黑漆漆的一桶颜料，但现在看上去没那么刺眼了。

“堕落只是一段经历，那都是6000年以前的事情了。”天使在他翅膀上拍了拍，“那之后的经历，我们一起度过的这6000年当中发生的事情经历的事情，在我看来才是真正重要的东西。我一点都不觉得经历了堕落的造物就定然是堕落的，黑色翅膀只能证明你有过这么一段经历，除此之外什么都说明不了。”

“可你今天下午，早些时候，还说门前挂马蹄铁是为了提防我这种‘邪恶造物’。”克鲁利很想换个姿势，他想把自己的身体蜷起来，或者扭成麻绳。在心情激动的时候他总是抑制不住各种各样的小动作。可是那个天使的翅膀摊在自己膝盖上，他舍不得离开这种柔软温暖的触感，所以只好一动不动。

“认真的吗，亲爱的？我以为那只是个玩笑。”亚茨拉菲尔打量着被自己涂白的羽毛，稍稍侧过头，“就像你说的，是某种——‘情调’。”

克鲁利又吐了吐分叉的信子。

亚茨拉菲尔说得没错，这话听起来确实有点疯狂，他“此时此刻非常清醒”的天使显然是被塔德菲尔德空气中弥漫的爱意冲得有点脑子发昏。

可他相信这确实就是天使心里面想的东西。

“无关立场和阵营而关乎喜好的东西是什么？”他问。

“什么？”亚茨拉菲尔快速眨了眨眼睛。

“关乎喜好的东西，你自己说的，你现在在乎的东西，是什么？”克鲁利眼睛睁得很圆，很亮，像黄澄澄的大灯泡。

“哦，那个——”天使突然意识到几分钟之前似乎给自己挖了很大一个坑，现在他半个身子就埋在坑里，再往里面踏几步就可以埋到肩膀了。

“是什么？”克鲁利感觉细长灵巧的舌头在口腔里不安分地乱窜，发出很多毫无必要的“嘶嘶”声。他想现在谈话的主动权似乎是多多少少回到了自己手里，他可以像往常那样去调侃，开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，把这个规矩又体面的天使逼进可爱的小小窘境里，然后再用一两句俏皮话化解所有尴尬。

就像用两根手指头把一根橡皮筋撑开，让它在手指间被拉得细长，接近极限——然后在这根橡皮筋“嘣”地一声弹开或者断裂之前松开手指，让它缩回正常尺寸。就当什么都没有发生。

他会在把天使逼入角落后主动离开。

“是——”亚茨拉菲尔目光开始在那片黑色翅膀上游离不定。

他非常急促地吸进两口空气，然后把笔刷丢进了颜料桶里。

克鲁利笑了。伊甸之蛇达到了他的目的，他成功把一个天使逼进窘境、挤进一个狭小逼仄的空间里。现在那个天使就像被手指撑开的橡皮筋，神经崩到极点，马上就要认输了。

恶魔猩红的信子舔过嘴唇，打算结束这场恶作剧。

然而亚茨拉菲尔说：

“是人间，是可丽饼、寿司、古董书和其他一切我所热爱的东西。还有你。尤其是你。”

**4**

“尤其是你。”

“嘣”——橡皮筋弹开了。它弹到了克鲁利的手。

不算太疼，但感觉相当鲜明。

他往后缩了缩。

“天使，我觉得你醉了，醉‘爱’。”

“我清醒得很，克鲁利，我警告过你了今天晚上我说的话或许会听上去有点疯狂可这千真万确全都是我内心的真实想法所以你不用怀疑它们的真实性。”

亚茨拉菲尔说完很长的一段话，然后他单手拍了拍胸口，喉结相当艰难地上下滚动了一下。

克鲁利有点困惑。他感觉空气在变得胶着，稍微有些粘稠，天使刚刚那一大串语速极快的话语在他脑子里慢慢拆解，一点点被消化。

而亚茨拉菲尔，就如一张特别厚实的乳胶床垫，以一种柔软但韧性十足的姿态，丝毫不肯退让地向他压过来。

现在局势似乎反了过来，克鲁利感觉自己正被一张乳胶床垫逼进角落里。

“热爱，亲爱的，热爱——我觉得这是人间最招人喜欢的地方，也是我在人间学到的最宝贵的东西。”亚茨拉菲尔将语速放缓，他抬起头来直视着那条试图向后退缩的蛇，“坦白来讲，我觉得就是因为‘热爱’这种情感，我们和那几个孩子才可以阻止天启，可以对抗世界末日。”

“他们，还有我们，热爱这个世界，热爱彼此。人类远比天使或者恶魔要懂得如何去爱，好在6000过去了，我总会从他们身上学到一些东西的。”

——最后这句话在克鲁利心头挠了挠，把他向后缩往后退的念头截断。然后他一把摘下了架在鼻梁上的墨镜。

在特定场合，在一些特殊情况下，他希望他的天使能看到自己的眼睛。

“天使，确认一下——”克鲁利上半身微微前倾，眼睛瞪得非常大，“你刚刚是说——”

“我说，6000年过去了，我总会从人类身上学会什么是‘热爱’和如何去‘爱’，以及我热爱的东西里面也包括你，尤其是你。”亚茨拉菲尔飞快打断对方的话，连珠炮一样把自己刚刚说的东西重复了一遍。

然后他突然抬起双手平放到胸前，同时将语速放慢，吐字异常清晰：“简而言之，概括一下就是——”

克鲁利眨眨眼，四肢僵硬，一动不动。

“就是我爱你。”

亚茨拉菲尔将双手放回到膝盖上。

五秒钟的沉默，风和月光，还有虫鸣，在窗外奏出一段近乎微不可闻的交响乐 。

在这五秒钟之内地球以赤道为准自转了大概2325米的距离，速度相当惊人，却没有任何人感到自己正高速旋转——除了克鲁利。

他感觉自己转得脑袋有点发晕，事情发展的趋势就像那根弹到手上的橡皮筋，丝毫不受控制。

但一切看起来似乎又都合情合理。

他不认为这是“突发情况”，而更像跋涉过荒漠和草原、翻过一座山，然后终点突然之间就出现在了眼前。

“你爱我。”脑子晕乎乎的伊甸之蛇重复了一遍。

亚茨拉菲尔点点头。

“是——那种天使对万事万物都怀有的神圣的爱，还是世俗的爱？”怀疑自己也开始受塔德菲尔德奇特空气影响的恶魔问道。

“世俗的爱，跟人类一样，对某一特定目标的爱。”天使鼻腔里发出稍显焦虑的喘息声，“跟人世间的男男女女一样。”

“男男女女？天使没有性别。”克鲁利喉结上下滚动了一下，他把不安和不断跳动的焦躁咽进肚子里，只留下在脑子里做原地高抬腿运动的兴奋感。

“对，天使没有性别，除非他们动了什么念头。”亚茨拉菲尔又把手抬起来，将十根手指头绞在一起，柔软白皙的手指互相挤压，留下浅浅的凹痕。

“那你——动过什么——念头吗？”克鲁利非常艰难地吞咽了一下。

“老实说，我犹豫了很久。”他的目光在克鲁利的脸和翅膀之间游离，“但我现在其实——有——一个挺不得了的念头。”

“你这个‘不得了的念头’是指念头本身还是指别的什么东西。”克鲁利的蛇信子伸出来，在空气里弹了一下、缩回去，眼神有点呆滞。

他能感觉颜料在自己翅膀上慢慢变干，自己漆黑光亮的翅膀上出现了一小块白色的圆形斑点。

“天啊，亲爱的。”天使皱起眉头，每一丝微妙的面部表情变化都在质问“你为什么要问这种让人尴尬的问题”。然后他深呼吸，挑起眉头，让自己的语气听上去尽可能毫无异常：“都有。两者都有。”

克鲁利目光慢悠悠地向下移，挪到天使双腿之间，开始好奇那是个什么样的“念头”，以及到底是多“不得了”的一个“念头”。

“你呢？我知道你——很明显，你——”亚茨拉菲尔笑了笑，很轻很快的笑容，同时继续把手指绞在一起，“但是我想听你亲自说。就，确认一下。所以你——”

“我爱你。我的念头动了不知道几千年了。”克鲁利答得飞快。

亚茨拉菲尔深呼吸。他柔软的胸口隆起、放松，肩膀上耸、再落下。

然后他说：“哦，天啊。我就知道。”

那个晚上发生了一些疯狂的小事情。

比如说克鲁利打翻了颜料桶，黑色的那桶，于是亚茨拉菲尔的衣服和翅膀上都沾了几块黑色颜料。

比如说天使看了看自己身上乱七八糟的黑色颜料，迎着克鲁利慌乱又自责的目光说：“天啊，别管它了。”

比如说他们在接吻的时候压坏了克鲁利的墨镜，而恶魔嘴里含着天使的舌头说：“别管它，我有好多备用的。”

比如克鲁利发现亚茨拉菲尔碰触起来比他想象的还要柔软，而亚茨拉菲尔感觉克鲁利的手感跟想象中差不多。

比如那真是一个非常“不得了”的“念头”。

比如，他们赤裸着身体躺在地板上，亚茨拉菲尔说“感谢上帝”，而克鲁利说“感谢撒旦”；然后亚茨拉菲尔骂了句脏话，克鲁利呼唤了天堂。

比如，对于6000年来从来没尝试过这种事情的超自然生命体来说，一旦他们尝到了这颗伊甸园里的苹果，一旦他们晓得了其中的快乐与迷人之处，便难以自制地沉溺于其中。

比如，当他们终于餍足又疲倦地松开对方，在木地板上回过神来时，已经是第二天下午三点。窗外阳光很好，再有一个小时孩子们就会出现在门前，带他们前往万圣节晚会。

一个小时，根本来不及将他们的翅膀完全涂成另外一种颜色。

亚茨拉菲尔捂着脸，皮肤上还泛着一层浅浅的红，看着墙上的挂钟有点绝望。

“特殊情况，天使，这种时候要懂得变通。”克鲁利主动提起颜料桶，胸有成竹地把笔刷在手里转了两圈。

一个小时后，本特利呼啸着离开鼠尾草小屋。

“新天启四骑士”和他们的超小型独角兽坐在后座上。

佩帕穿了自制软甲，背后挂着一柄白色的、被天使祝福过的长剑，银白色的光在剑刃上流窜。

布莱恩的服装是用许多消毒水、洗衣液、油渍清洁剂空瓶和去污粉袋子做的。他说这很环保、给了清洁剂和消毒水们“第二次生命”，所以是“洁净”。他还有一顶小小的王冠。

温斯利戴穿得像个绿色食品与健康饮食宣传大使，身上挂满红红绿绿的手缝羽衣甘蓝叶和针织胡萝卜，手里拿着象征丰收的天秤。但他还是决定叫“健康饮食”。

亚当还是那个亚当，穿得一点也不像一个基督或者敌基督。克鲁利本来以为他会像插图里的耶稣那样穿个白袍子什么的，而亚当说：“生命不需要任何装饰，原原本本的人类本身就是生命。”

独角兽狗狗带了个头盔，头盔上有个角。它特别自豪、非常兴奋，出门前和邻居家的大橘猫炫耀了半小时。

而本特利的前座上——坐着穿修身白色西装的克鲁利和身穿黑色长大衣的亚茨拉菲尔，他们分别有着“长了黑斑的白翅膀”和“长了白斑的黑翅膀”，

“你们的翅膀怎么回事？”布莱恩不太满意。

“看起来像斑点狗。”佩帕噘嘴。

“或者奶牛。”这是同样不太满意的温斯利戴。

克鲁利的手在方向盘上拍了拍。他总不可能告诉几个孩子，直到一个小时之前他和天使都在忙着抒发和慰藉彼此的“念头”，以至于根本没时间把翅膀涂成纯色。

“你们以前见过斑点翅膀么？多酷啊。”伊甸之蛇垂死挣扎、强词夺理。

“没有。”亚当真诚地回答，“就是因为斑点翅膀一点都不酷，所以才没人会用这种翅膀，当然也就没人见过斑点翅膀。”

克鲁利用自己的脖子画了三个半圈，然后深吸一口气：“那你现在见到了。斑点翅膀，史无前例。”

“孩子们，其实我们想说的是，黑翅膀或者白翅膀，天使或者恶魔，其实它只是一个表象。”亚茨拉菲尔向后扭过头，看着后座上的几个孩子，“大多数造物都不可能是纯粹邪恶或者纯粹圣洁的，所以就像我们的翅膀，他们的灵魂上肯定会有斑点，黑色或者白色的斑点，这才是一个真真切切的灵魂。”

“和新天启四骑士站在一起的，应该是像我们这样的… …反传统天使与恶魔。”

这套“反传统”的说法听起来似乎挺酷，有些道理。

孩子们感觉自己在一定程度上被说服了。

然后他们耸耸肩，看向窗外：

“天啊，斑点翅膀。”


End file.
